


The Interlude That Never Ends

by FMLClexa



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, As accurate as possible except gayer and more open to female warriors, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character Death, F/F, Flirting, Historical, Resurrection, War, soul-mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMLClexa/pseuds/FMLClexa
Summary: They found each other.In every life.In every possibility.They found each other.





	The Interlude That Never Ends

**Author's Note:**

> the re-incarnation aspect is based off a sc fic i read ages ago if somebody can find it and link me i'll like it here.
> 
> most of the re-incarnations situations are based off of prompts which i will gladly send yall if you ask. 
> 
> i think i proof read it well but its also 2:42 am and im kinda high so dont take my word for it

I.

They first met in an civilization as old as writing itself. Located in the southern-center of Mesopotamia she sat- Babylon.

__________

  
The Hanging Gardens of Babylon were spoken of from the northernmost towns in Mesopotamia to as far south in Egypt as one could go.

Adora came from the south. From riches and high-blood with all the sense of adventure that was instilled on bored royalty from a young age.

Braved the harsh journey through harsher lands to see the beautiful sight that was the hanging gardens.

When she arrived, the gardens were not what kept her eye.

________

  
She came to the king with gifts from Egypt. A skillfully etched tablet in hieroglyphics, depicting a story of battle companions. A cloak with a fine patch of alligator skin sewn into the side. A sickle-sword, gleaming and sharp with an eye drawing blue gem in its pommel.

He accepted her into his home with all the hospitality that the rule of Xenia provided.

And so she ate with her host.

But with her host, came his wife.

He introduced her, his wife from another land whom he had had the gardens built for.

Catra.

Adora’s eye met the eye of the foreign queen and she knew she was bound for death.

_________

  
They met once again in the gardens when the cover of the night could shield them from the god’s judgements.

Desire and the smell of flowers filled the air around them.

They came together fast and hard and only separated as the sun rose.

__________

  
“I would have you as my own.” The blonde would murmur against her lips,

“My king will have our heads,” Catra would reply, never stopping her actions.

“He may try for them,” Adora responded, her voice full of youthful arrogance and her mind full of lust.

__________

  
Adora knew the moment she saw her that Catra would spell her death.

It came as no surprise that when the king found them, he ran her through with the gem-encrusted sword she’d given as a gift of hospitality not long ago.

Catra’s head was taken from her shoulders by the same blade before Adora could bleed out.

They died together, their blood mingling on the mudbrick floor beneath them with no thoughts in their mind except their love for each.

  
_______________

  
II.

When they met again they were soldiers- or rather, they were expected to be.

__________

  
Marathon’s beaches were already slick with Greek and Persian blood alike and there had yet to be a real battle. Only small skirmishes. Raiding parties that would either be run down, escape or wreak havoc had been launched from both sides.

Adora was called upon to fight off a raiding party. She had no bow, none of the recently freed slaves did. Only slingshots and the rocks that littered the ground below them.

While the armoured Athenians and Plateans headed into the real battle, the freed and those too young would stay hidden in bushes and in trees and send wave after wave of rocky rain at the Persians.

On the third day of their standoff with more and more raiding parties every day, Adora continued to do all she could; throw rocks.

But a particularly cruel Persian man saw where the rocks were coming from and sought out the defenceless “soldiers” in the bushes.

Adora watches as he put his spear through the eye of a boy no older than 13. He had no helmet to protect him. No sword to raise in his defence.

When the man advanced on Adora and he dragged her out of her bush, kicking and screaming she saw the sick hunger in his eye. She knew what men at war did. She was not born into the slavery she was so recently freed from.

He dragged her away from the battlefield, his hand fisted in her hair to keep her from running.

She knew the fate that awaited her.

__________

  
But it never came.

As he threw her onto the floor and gripped her thighs in a way that would surely leave bruises a very sick crunching sound came from above her.

When she opened her eyes she saw a dagger punched through his neck. He was dead when his corpse fell atop Adora. It was a desperate scramble that saw her out from under his body.

A dark-skinned girl with shaking bloodstained hands stood behind where he had stood moments before.

_________

“Thank you,” Adora had whispered, the reverence in her voice only surpassed by the look in her eyes.

“We should run,” The other girl had replied, her expression guarded and worried.

Adora would never be able to say no to her.

___________

  
“I am Catra,” She would say later that night as they huddled together in the cold marsh they found themselves in.

“Adora,”

“Where were you before you were given your freedom, Adora?” Catra asked, her multi-coloured eyes intent on the blonde’s face. Her eyes. Her nose. Her lips.

“An Athenian aristocrat’s home, I tended to his daughter,” Her voice was low, her eyes hooded as she stared at Catra’s lips, “Where were you?”

“Lost,” It was all she could get out before their lips came together.

__________

  
This time, hypothermia got to them before an enemy’s blade could.

 

_______________

 

III.

Many peaceful lives came and went between Marathon and the fall of Constantinople.

Just no peace lasts forever. And no city lasts forever either.

__________

  
It was the spring of 1453. Winter’s bite was fading from the air.

But Adora would rarely feel the cold anyway, the coals from her father’s forge heating her through the mild winters.

The blonde’s face was constantly streaked with dirt and grease as she pounded away at a red-hot piece of metal that would soon become a helmet.

The demand for arms and armour had been higher than ever with all the recent siege attempts.

Rumours spread like fires around the city of an army from the east coming.

“They had 100,000- no 200,000 soldiers!”

“They had a navy bigger than what Rome used to have!”

“They had flying carpets!”

It meant nothing to Adora in the end. They held them off before and they would hold them off now. All it did was boost her father’s business.

__________

  
She met Catra on a day like most others.

__________

  
She is the daughter of a rich smith and despite all her skill with a hammer, she is to be married off to a rich merchant’s son for the materials he can bring her father.

She is lucky to fall in love so quickly.

She is unlucky that the one she falls for is not her husband to be- but rather, his sister.

__________

  
“We will be punished,” Adora murmured, her head thrown back as she let out small breathy noises.

“God would not dare punish any for a love so pure,” Catra replied, her teeth sharp against the column of Adora’s neck.

_________

The next day, Mehmed II launched his siege on the city and their fate was sealed.

__________

  
Before the heat of the summer had set in, the Turks broke through the city gates and flooded the city with blood.

The man Adora was set to marry died in the doorway of his father’s house.

Adora picked up a sword, her inexperienced hands clumsy with the blade even as she moved to defend Catra.

She was cut down before she could even raise the blade above her head in her lover’s defence.

There was no glory in her death.

Catra died weeping the name of the girl she loved and cursing God.

 

_______________

 

IV.

  
They met again during the era of revolutions in France.

__________

  
Adora owned a small keep.

It was small and cozy and she did her best to keep her tenants fed.

It was also where the rebellion met in secret.

It was then that she met Catra.

__________

  
Catra was a beautiful idealist who could’ve been as well known as Voltaire had she only been born into a better life.

So instead of being the intellectual she deserved to be, she picked up a rifle and chose to fight against the corruption of her country’s rulers.

Adora was smitten.

It wasn’t long before she was picking up a rifle of her own to fight on behalf of the common-folk.

__________

  
They died shoulder to shoulder fighting for their country.

 

_______________

 

V.

They were in Canada when the War to End all Wars began.

__________

  
They’d already loved each other for years. There would be no marriage to confirm it, but they lived in a small apartment together and they scraped by.

It was hard, but they were together.

__________

  
Adora was a nurse and she was heroic to a fault.

When the propaganda posters were posted in the streets and the drafts started, she went to Catra, telling her of her plans to enlist. Adora spoke of enlisting together, talking of the glory they would find together fighting for their country.

But Catra was older and she had seen more. She was not so naive to believe that this war would turn them into heroes. She knew it would bring nothing but pain.

Catra lashed out. Anger and betrayal and most of all _fear_ clear in her eyes as they screamed.

__________

In the end, Adora enlisted alone.

Her heart was heavy as she waved goodbye to Catra from her spot in the window.

__________

  
She sent letters, each one talking of her time in the field-hospitals. She wrote of feeling more useful than she ever did while stuck in the rundown hospital she used to work in.

She hoped Catra would get over her anger and write back.

__________

She would write and write until one day, she didn’t.

__________

  
Adora died in a trench on a battlefield near Ypres when German soldiers began throwing cylinders of mustard gas into the trenches.

She died painfully and alone in the mud and piss and shit that infected the trenches.

__________

Catra slowly realized the letters had stopped coming. They weren’t delayed.

Adora wasn’t just overworked as she had cited often-times when there were delays between letters.

It had been too long.

The girl she loved was dead and she died thinking Adora hated her.

That night -with all the agony of a widow of war- Catra took her life, surrounded by Adora’s letters.

 

  
_______________

 

VI.

It wasn’t long before they met again in the drug-fueled haze that the 70s.

__________

  
Catra was a star, a punk singer who’s raspy voice had men and women across the globe smitten.

None more than Adora.

_________

  
They were different, there was no doubt of that.

Catra was all leather jackets and spikes and smashing beer bottles over your head for a wrong look.

And Adora… Adora was the opposite.

She was soft smiles and flower crowns and oh so aw struck by Catra despite it all.

__________

  
So when Adora forced herself to one of Catra’s show she tried to be let herself be jostled around by the men and women in black who gave her scornful looks.

She let herself enjoy the music and after the show, she went and found her.

__________

  
Catra stood alone in the alley behind the venue, a single cigarette burning between her fingers.

She looked up when Adora walked into the alley and raised a brow at the blonde.

Adora held her gaze despite the urge to look away.

This intrigued Catra.

__________

  
“You lost, Kitten?” Catra drawled, walking with an almost predatory grace towards Adora.

Adora simply shook her head, the drugs in her system addling her brain.

“What’s a flower girl like you doing on this side of town all alone then?” She asked, walking closer to Adora. The other girl nearly stumbled as she stepped back. Her back thumped against the wall hard as Catra pressed infinitesimally closer.

“I came to see you,” Adora replied simply.

There was a hunger in Catra’s eyes unlike any other.

And just like that, they found themselves bound together again.

 

_______________

 

VI.

Catra sat alone at a table set for two and tried not to let her impatience shine through as she checked her phone for the time or a missed text.

She waved the waiter away.

__________

  
It had been five minutes.

Then ten.

Now Twenty.

 _Men_.

The waitress kept returning, her expression more and more sympathetic every time.

She felt the stares of people around her, no doubt talking about the girl who was stood up and sat waiting for twenty minutes.

__________

  
Catra swallowed the rest of her pride and grabbed her purse from the back of her chair.

As she went to stand a blonde she’d never seen before sat in the chair across her, an apologetic smile on her face.

__________

“Sorry, I’m so late baby! Traffic was terrible,” She said, her voice raised enough to be heard around them but not enough to be unnecessary. She then lowered her voice, leaning in closer to Catra, “I’m Adora, just go with it, Yeah? Forget about whoever didn’t bother to show up. They’re a dick and they’re missing out.”

Catra let out an embarrassed laugh and looked away.

She successfully ignored the way her heart flutters when the blonde gives her a winning smile.

She does.

__________

  
They talk for hours, going through meals and dessert until they’re only sitting across from each other with drinks in their hands.

Soon enough, the waitress returns for the final time with a check in her hand.

She apologizes but tells them that they’re closing the restaurant.

Adora insists on paying- because of course, she does.

__________

  
They stop outside the restaurant, hailing their own individual cabs as Adora steps closer to her than might be considered friendly.

“So I know I kinda sprang that date on you but… would you want to do it again? I hadn’t planned on actually having so much fun with you-you just seemed really upset and… this just feels really special,” Adora has a hopeful gleam to her eyes and this cute smirk on her lips and...

And Catra had always been known to act without thinking.

Nothing has changed about that when she leans in and kisses Adora softly.

Adora smiles against her for a moment before returning the kiss.

__________

  
As Catra gets into her cab, her phone heavier with one new number.

As she moves to close the door she hears Adora’s voice shouting out to her.

“Call me!”

Catra lets the door shut with a grin on her face.

__________

  
Adora was right about one thing.

What they had -from the first time their blood mixed in Babylon- was special.

**Author's Note:**

> please give me validation for my writing its the only thing that keeps me going askjhsdf
> 
> but really,,, come on
> 
> twitter: catrxs
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT:  
> so some of y'all wanted me to continue this n shit so i'll say this. if y'all want me to continue pick your favourite time period from this fic and i'll either turn that into a way longer one shot/an actual long series


End file.
